My Silent Hill Romance
by killersmoke
Summary: Ray , Frank , Gerard , and Mikey find themselves stuck on their island home. There quiet town of Silent Hill has turned into a real life horror movie! Will the My chemical Romance gang get out alive? Will they return with a great friendship and new family? We can only Hope. ( beware slight frerard )


I groan and lift my head off my pillow. I stare at my door. Old and cracked from mis-care. Sighing I flip my legs over the side of my bed and stand up, stretching my legs. I suppose I shouldn't have stood all day yesterday, I'm sore on my feet and calves. Moaning I begin to walk and turn the door knob to find it locked. My door can't lock...I shake at the handle and smash my fist against the door. Dammit! It must be jammed. I can't kick it in since it opens towards me. I curse myself and sit on my bed. I push back my black hair that keeps threatening to fall back on my face. It falls back behind my ears.

I look at my cellphone and call my mother who was in town. It beeped so I called my friend Dean. More beeps. I flip through the contacts and seeing as no one else was in town, I sigh, turning off my phone. "Shit." I mutter as I go over to my dresser and pull out black jeans and a baggy grey tee. I put them on, throwing a ratted and used leather jacket over my shoulders, allowing it to fall perfectly against my body. I sit back down on my bed, looking at the cracks in my dirty nicotine covered ceiling.

realizing I left my cigarettes in my kitchen I groan and put my face in my hands, hair falling again. I hear a snap, like a lock unlocking. I look up at my door as it slowly creeps open. I slowly stand up and I shiver. "Hello?" my voice squeaks out. I walk over and looking out from my door frame. I see rust colors on my walls and ceilings. My kitchen trashed and rusted. My TV on and making white noise. I see my windows are boarded. Okay, time to freak out. I run to my front door, trying to pull it open. It is locked and when I look through the peep holes in the hallway I see the same rusty colors and chains on the door in front of mine.

I gasp and pull back. There has to be a way out. This has to be a nightmare. That's it...A nightmare. I'll wake up soon. I turn and suddenly see a long staircase. Nearly having a heart attack, I grab onto the doors handle. My apartment is now a staircase to hell. The stairs were metal and rusty. Chains went across the walls with dim candle light. I can't die, it's only a nightmare. I stumble slightly to step on the first creaky step. I breath harshly through my nose as I continue.

This can't be good, oh god. It has to be fake. Fake. _FAKE._ Even that can't comfort my nerves. Everything feels so real. The cold steps on my socked feet. The chains rattle when I touch them. The heat that is trapped inside my scared body. The sweat that cools my forehead. His gasps so clear and real._REAL._Fuck. FUCK. I'm going to fucking die. I finally reach the end of the steps, holding my breath, I open the cold,old, rusty door at the end. It opens to a crazy mist. So crazy I can't see about seven inches in front of me.

I slowly creep into it. Oh god. If I die. At least I'll be like I always am...Alone.

* * *

I gasp for air and clutch my throat as I wake up on my couch. My fro a brown mass in front of my face. I had a terribly nightmare. Deadly screams and blood. Darkness all over but enough light to see the shimmer of blood. I shiver from the memory and rush to my bathroom. I hurl into the toilet as hot sweat runs down my face. Then I hear a loud click. I curse and stand up to see my grey door shut. I hadn't shut it. Of course I hadn't. I flush the toilet and stare at the door. I go to open it but it doesn't budge. I look over at my shower and see a huge wall in the plastic. Enough to fit a large body.

I stare into it. I sighed and decided I was still dreaming. I crawl in and crawl down the dark tunnel of brick. Once I exit I am in a bakery. Mold on the pastries and flies buzzing on them. I scrunch my nose in disgust. I continue in too see it was trashed as well. flour and paper everywhere. I go out of the door to see a waiting room. I furrow my eyebrows and look over the dirty room. Red carpet torn and yellow walls plastered with black gloop of some sort. Keeping my cool I walk out the door. I was lead outside to a garden, covered in fog. I mean living on an island can give you fog but damn. This is ridiculous! I could lose my hand in this !

I walk into it and decide that if I kept walking, I'll eventually find a building or people.

* * *

I was still sat in church when I woke up, my mother nagging to take me. My back hurt from the benches. I stand up and stretch my arms, loosening my red tie and unbuttoning two buttons of my white dress shirt. I realize I'm alone. My mother wouldn't leave me here...I look around. No sign of anyone. Not even in the bathrooms or offices. I sigh and decide to smoke while I'm waiting. For anything. Anytime now. After I finished my cigarette, which was about five minutes.

Still no one. Or anything.

I grumble in frustration and ruffle the back of my hair, flattening the spikes slightly. I grit my teeth as I creep down the steps to the basement. No one went down here. I'm just curious. No harm, right? I smirk as I see the light switch and flick it on. creeping down the steps I find some boxes and statues. All the way in the back I look at-HOLY FUCKING SHIT! It was a nun nailed to the wall with her eyes gouged out and a heart in her hand. I nearly throw up. choking on my own spit. I lean against a near wall and shiver. No wonder no one came down here!

I stare then turn away. Running back upstairs to be me with a cold wind. I gasp and see the thickest fog I have ever seen in my whole life! Now I'm what, about 23. This is fucking _insane. _I walk further in and shudder, hugging myself tightly. Fucking freezing. It was August last time I checked.

I continue anyway. Hoping to find a way out of this...illusion?

* * *

I hum as I finish my shower. Dressing in blue jeans and a misfits tee. I throw on my black converse and walk out of the door. My living room is FREEZING! I go and turn my ceiling fan off. I make coffee in my kitchen while humming as song. Then I hear a door creep open. I nearly drop my newly made coffee cup. "Hello?" I say while searching for someone. I walk to the open door of my house. I look out and see no one. no noise or anything. furrowing my eyebrows I walk out to have the door slam against my back. I drop my cup, reaching at the handle. When it didn't open I look around the halls. No one in sight. I run down the steps to the main room with a desk. No one was there.

There was _always_ someone there! I ring the bell hard. No one came. I curse and run to the front door and exited. It was cold. But nothing too bad. I run to the middle park which was right across the street. No one was there! It was like three and everyone is mostly here! Even if it's a fucking blizzard! I run more toward the other end when I get enveloped in mist.

I gasp and can't see anything near me. But then I hear it. Footsteps and someone calling out. "Over here!" I call desperately. Waving my arms even though they probably won't see it.

* * *

I gasp once I hear a voice. I run towards it as it calls out again. "HEY! I'm Ray!" I yell as I see a man. He yells back a "I'M MIKEY! DUDE!" I run over and I lean on his shoulder to catch my breath "Thank...god. I thought everyone...like...died." I huffed. I feel him nod, pushing my hair. I look at him. Tall, about my height, black hair wet and stuck to his thin and lanky face. Hazel eyes and thick eyebrows. His glasses rectangular and siting on his nose.

I hold at my hand and he shakes it. "Nice to meet you Ray!" I nod and smile. "You too!" I look into the fog. "Should we see if there is more people?" He said and stared into it with me. I nod and we begin walking into the thick mist.

* * *

"Shit!" I gasp as My toe hits of a sidewalk. I grab my foot and whimper. I wish I had shoes! I go on the side walk and squint my eyes, looking for anything. All i find is fucking mist and mist and _mist. _I now hate the word mist. I stumble as I walk down the sidewalk. I stop after a minute when I hear footsteps. I gasp and bite my fingernails. I continue to walk. Searching for the source. When I see something I scream and lose my footing. I fall on my butt and look up to see someone running to me. I look up, through my even messier hair, to see a man. He was panting from his run. He had black hair, spikish in the black and a long fringe on the side of his face. Perfectly arched eyebrows, large upper lids and I think he has gauges. OH, and a nose and lip ring. Wow.

"You okay?" He breathes out. I nod and he helps me up. I brush off my butt an he holds out his hand to me. "I'm Frank." I smile lightly and shake his hand, leaving dirt on it. He doesn't wipe it off, just smirks. "Gerard." I mumble as we make eye contact. He smirks more. "I thought everyone was dead." I nod in agreement. "You have no idea."

He was slightly shorter than me. So I looked down at him a bit. When he looked me up and down and held in laughter. Oh ha ha. Sorry for being shoe-less. He gasps then and i look at my foot. Blood seeping through my sock where my big toe is. Right I stubbed it pretty good. "Dude! I wish I had some bandaids. Sorry." He did, in fact, look very sorry. I shrug. "It's fine. It's not that bad." He bites his lip ring and nods. I sigh and he suddenly grabs my shoulder. I look at him and he is dead serious. "We gotta go find somewhere it's safe. Come on." I nod and allow him to take me down the sidewalk.

* * *

We've been walking for a while. I learned that Frank is 23, has a dog named Mama, goes to church because his mom begs him, like metal and rock bands and wants tattoos. We continue to chat but then out of the smoke we see a cafe. We walk in and the bell rings on the door. It looks rather 70's. With bright colors and bubbly atmosphere. We find a carton of cigarettes and a tape recorder. Also, a hand held radio. We take them and Frank decides to play a recording.

"My daughter is having a birthday on Saturday. Too bad I can't be there for her...She wants a doll. A big one! The size of her! But, daddy has work and daddy needs work." the message cuts off and I bite my lips then yelp as my phone goes off like it has a message. I open it and read it, looking at Frank. "The thing you seek can be found! On our hot line you can meet new people and hire help! NO NEED TO LOOK FURTHER! Call 509-3452! Call it now to make certain your loved ones are taken care of." I dial the number in my phone and it rings. Once, twice then someone answers. "You have reached 'Loving hands'. We are currently unavailable. Please call later. Thank you." It hangs up and I look at Frank. "That was weird." Then a rash could be heard from the back room. Frank was ready in a few seconds, already with his fist clenched as I shake with fear. He jumps behind the counter and I follow him slowly.

He opens the door and motions for me to follow. I do, slipping off the counter causing him to catch me and help me get stable with a sympathetic smile. We go thought the door and see it abandoned and messy. I expected that. We hear another crash and we look over to see something...not human. It had no hand just weird things that looked like ham drums. I hold my breath as Frank steps in front of me, I grab his arm and it looks at us. I think. It really doesn't have a face, just a mouth. I grab him and run out of there which he followed as we got over the counter we bolted outside. The radio was go beserk! We run until our throats feel like their closing.

I gasp and huff. I lean against him and he does the same. Then when we catch our breath we run to a near by house. We step in and lock the door. I look at him an he nods as we look in the house for anything strange. Nothing just silence and nice furniture. We sit on the couch. I lean back and close my eyes. Then I feel a hand on my thigh and I look at Frank with my eyebrow raised. "Sorry. I needed contact. Make sure you're real." I nod and smile at him "Yeah, I'm real."

He smiles back and removes his hand ,sighing in comfort. I close my eyes again and drift off without realizing it.

* * *

I wake up to hearing whispers. One Franks. I groan when I look up, rubbing my sore neck. I then realize I'm not on the couch, but in someones arms. He was a man with an brown afro. He was white like myself. Brown eyes and a happy round face. "Good morning sleepy." I see we are outside on a path. I stare at him "I'm Ray." He smiles. "Gerard" I mumble as I look down. "Wanna get down? You were asleep and plus you don't have shoes, so." I look at him and smile.

"If I'm not too heavy." He smiles back and continues to carry me as Frank and someone else talks. I couldn't look to see them behind my head. So I just ended up falling back to sleep. Weeks of not seeping, catching up at the worst time.


End file.
